naruto_tragedyfandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto : Tragedy Wiki
Category:Browse Naruto Tragedy sounds like a real life grown up fantasy. For that, support humanity. Not trump, infact I would say he ain't buff. Write a full pledged rap and give the people whats up. You know its me, the only double g. I got he bars coming in and the flows going forward. The pact of the place inside my heart its a race and we get saved, the act that gives your life the amaze. The part of L means love, for that you need part of blood. For blood I don't mean gang violence honey life ain't for blame. Its just a game, and for that you should feel shame and just feel lame. I know Im using simple rhymes but I saying stay in your lane. The I means intelligence something yall dont get. You say others dont have it when really you should know your suspect. Lets say a crime happened your up for the bus, when this show is over man you really know a fuss. Lets say us, the us in us is really where the bus of us gets lust. I guess the f means failure because it makes the best of us, I guess im stuck. Stuck inside of action call it tough I mean compow, the compow inside the action gets afrowned i get the crown. The e can mean anything you want to be, you set your life goals and you get what you needa feed feed feed feed Lets get this rap started. Yeah Yeah Yo, It's your boy Naruto. Coming from the west with all the flow yeah. Sauce Gay ain't got nothing on this. I'm next level fist on fist, watch your wist. I'm done with life goals let's make this one a hit with bliss. Bling Blow, they call me bling bling from the show. Ya Know. I will be Hokage and not for show. You better watch your back. My justu coming right back. I call it shuriken because it hit ya wife fast. I do the backwards run just to make sure im vast. I got designer on islands with products youll last. You its sasuke, naruto got nothing on my pockets, its a rocket just firing. I mean look at this dude talking about what the letters in life apost to do to you. But its true, although we aint children we through. Me and sakura got a few bars for you, I gotta split this in half since we have the same time, sakura take this half cause im taking my bath. Okay sasuke I call the shots you call the action this gotta end on the same time man Im just compacting naruto you gay you look so gay, ugly piece of shit bitttt. This the writer flow, I made naruto hoping he would have some mo, he just flamed by half a beat sorry yo, this aint for ninja doe, when Im done with naruto your gonna wish winter was here hoe. Yeaaaaaaaaaaa madara hopin on the case, gotta flame naruto cause he lame. Sasuke hair look so gay, sakura dick riding like mj, call me spiderman im swinging through the city with my new hair threads I got some fire in my mouth ready to burn a hand, explode a body ready to comphrehand I really got this man, I got obito on my side new threads with him by his side the akatsuki they really acted gay like hot pockets. Speaking of pockets, who ate all my I gotta know my time to shine its time for me to go, yo yo yoooooooo